Help:Community guidelines
'' See Wikia Policy for further information.'' This page contains the Rules and Policies that all users and Staff must follow on the GTA Myths Wiki. Admins may issue a Block if a user is found in repeated violation of the rules. Any questions about a block or the rules you can contact one of the Staff members. For more information on blocks, see the Blocking Policy. GTA Myths Wiki Rules and Policy #'Assume Good Faith': All users must assume good faith, that all users mean well. #'Blocking Policy': The gudelines for what constitutes a Block and the length of time per the offense. #'Bureaucrat Only Decisions' - To ensure the Wiki does not stray off course, only Bureaucrats will vote on pivotal issues that the community might have a vested interest in. #'Civility' - All users and admins must be civil and respectful to one another. #'Comment Sherlocking': Linked with Sherlocking, also highly frowned upon and will result in a warning and subsequent block. #'Disruptive Editing '- Closely related to incivility, will not be tolerated. #'Easter Eggs': The GTA Myths Wiki hosts easter egg articles, however, only major easter eggs can have their own articles. Minor easter eggs, i.e. a photo resembling another media, belongs in Smaller Easter Eggs. #'Edit Wars': Will result in the warred other article being locked for a certain period of time. # Fan-Fiction. The GTA Myths Wiki is for viable myths that are genuine. Myths are not to be created by fans just for the fun of it. These steps must be taken to keep the GTA Myths Wiki reckonable. If you wish to write false articles, visit the Fanon Wiki. #' Foreign Language Policy': Foreign languages are not allowed on this wiki other than the chat and Foreign Language Chat Board on the forum. #'Grammar '''should be readable and proper. If you continue to edit articles using bad grammar you will be restricted to only editing the forums, or in worst case scenarios, permanently blocked until you can prove that you have improved it to a reasonable standard. *Category:GTA Myths Wiki #The 'Image Policy' must be followed by all users. # '''Interaction Ban': Will be issued to 2 or more users who have had confrontations with each other and are disrupting the wiki. The ban can only be issued by Bureaucrats and last for as long as the issuer sees fit. The ban involves directly communicating with the other user and talking to others about the user. # Plagiarism: no stealing information from outside sources without crediting them. #'Pointsgaming' is forbidden and will result in a block after having been warned. #'Pornographic Images' are not allowed unless they are mild and/or censored. #'Profanity': Swearing is allowed, but it should not be hateful towards another user, and should not be racist, homophobic or offensive to any religious group. #[[GTA Myths Wiki: Revenge Demotions|'Revenge Demotions']]: Protects staff members from disgruntled users who have been blocked and seek revenge by way of taking advantage of the community voting system. #[[GTA Myths Wiki:Sherlocking|'Sherlocking']]: Highly frowned upon in the wiki community and will result in a warning and subsequent Block. #[[GTA Myths Wiki:Sockpuppetry|'Sockpuppetry']] and [[GTA Myths Wiki: Meatpuppetry|'Meatpuppetry']]: Are not allowed and will get you blocked. #[[GTA Myths Wiki:Username Policy|'Usernames']]: That are deliberately offensive, misleading, or otherwise problematic may be blocked at the discretion of any administrator. #'Vandalism' Is not allowed and will result in an immediate Block. #'Wikia Terms of Use': All users must be at least 13 years old to edit on Wikia, and must abide to the general law of all Wikis. # Writing: Writing in First and Second person is not allowed, i.e, I, My, You, Your.